This invention relates to a cork screw, particularly to one having means for encasing its harmful penetrating screw and a cork pulling lever operable with its handle.
A known cork screw typically includes a penetrating spiral member or screw and a handle used for turning the spiral member, as shown in FIG. 1. Such a cork screw has a disadvantage in that it can not be controllably manipulated when pulling the cork from the bottle, that is, the pulling force applied may be so excessive that it may cause the bottle uncontrollable or even cause injury to the user. In some cases, the bottle may slip out of the user's hand and become broken. Further, the pointed screw which is thereby exposed may cause harm to the user.